Me or Her?
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: This is a sequel to Hate or Love. This about Bella going to forks in search of Jacob after seeing Raven and Edward embrace in a manner not liked by her. On her way there she befriends Nicholas and other people that you'll meet if you read. NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

I walked home and like everyday for the past few weeks my answering machine was full.

_You have 50 messages _The answering machine said and I pushed the button to hear them.

_Bella please call me back we need to talk _beep next message _Bella please at least call me and tell me what I did please _beep next message _Bella I don't know what I did wrong 'thud' what the Alice! Edward you know what you did stop playing fool Alice just let me leave her a message! It don't matter as long as Raven stays here Bella isn't going to come back and you know it Alice just shut up I love her okay I really do love you Bella please ca _beep next message _Bella call me _beep. I deleted all the messages knowing that all of them were the same except the one with Alice in it actually made me laugh. As I lay down on the couch I heard a soft 'thud' and I sat up to see Raven.

"Get out!" I hissed and all she did was smile

"Bella why so mean I just want to talk"

"Well I don't so get out!" I said getting angrier as she still stayed in here

"Bella" she said as though talking to a child

"I won't say again get out!"

"Fine but let me tell you this what do you know about me and Edward's relationship?" she asked and I just glared at her

"I guess you don't know well I'll tell you me and Edward were together when we were young when I mean young I mean when we were just new born and we fell madly in love and then he asked me to marry him and I wasn't ready but now I am" she said and then she jumped out my window. What! Married what does she mean she's ready now? That can't be because he just said he loved me. I think it's time I talked to Edward I hate being confused. I sighed as I grabbed my keys and made my way to the Cullen's home.

As I neared the house I got a weird chill. I got out the car and walked in to the house. As I turned to the living room I saw Raven hug Edward tightly.

"I do!" she said as he hugged her back. Raven then turned my way and smiled and then mouthed 'I told you so' and pulled back and kissed Edward and I had enough. I ran out the house not even bothering to get my car and I just ran in to the woods.

I stopped right before I hit a tree. I let out a scream of frustration as I punched the tree.

"Wow someone is angry" someone said and I turned around to see a man. He wore a black shirt and black pants with no shoes. He had a scar that ran down form his right eye to the middle of his right cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked

"How rude of me my name is Nicholas" He said extending his hand for a hand shake. I hesitated for a second but I gladly took it.

"My name is Isabella but call me Bella" I said and he smiled as I looked him up an down.

"You're a cute one" He said

"You pervert" I said as I walked ahead. He ran up beside me.

"Sorry I tend to say what I think to pretty woman like you even if it's stupid" He said

"Well maybe you shouldn't speak at all"

"Ouch my ego hurts" he said with a laugh and I laughed too.

We walked in silence for a while when I decided to do conversation.

"So what are doing here?" I asked

"Oh just passing by I'm actually going to forks" He said casually and I almost fell over and he asked "You ok?" I shook my head.

"Forks? But isn't it ruled by the wolfs?" I asked

"Well that's why I am going I mean Vampires are not going so sit and watch as the wolfs take over as they please anyways we have been able to live side by side with them but the wolfs of la push have crossed the line and we have to stop them even other wolfs have agreed with us" He said explaining

"When are you leaving?" I asked

"Right now actually I just stopped to get a snack before boarding a plane with humans" He said with a laugh.

This was it. This is what I need. Jacob I can see Jacob but isn't he the leader No he can't there must be a mistake. More reasons for me to go. Yeah that's it am leaving to Forks.

"Nicholas?" I asked

"Yeah"

"I want to go" I said simply and he smiled wide

"Great! The more help the better but I'm telling you it's going to be a full on war there is no time for sympathy" He said as he touched his scar

"Is that how you got the scar?"

"Oh this" he said as he touched it and then said "I got it before I was a vampire. I had gone to forks to got to school there but the minute I stepped in I was attacked by a wolf but luckily there was a vampire there and she took pity on me and made me the way I am now"

"So you don't like being a vampire?" I asked

"I wouldn't give this to any one but I am glad that I have it so I can kill those bastards!" He said now angry.

"Well if you want to leave today we might want to hurry" He said as he ran ahead of me.

I ran behind him with one goal in mind. To find Jacob.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry people but after this there won't be any Cullens only Bella and her new found friends in forks for a couple of chapters but don't worry I'll bring back the Cullens and Let's not forget about Raven now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" Nicholas asked as he settled next to me in the plane. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked

"I you sure I mean so can still go back" He said and at that moment the attendant went on the speaker and said "All passengers please put on their seat belts we are about to depart".

"Never mind" Nicholas said quietly as he did what the attendant said.

The flight to Port Angeles was fast. I mean the closer we got the more butterflies I got in my stomach. All I could think of was Jacob and if it was true what the Cullen's had told her about him. All I could think of also was that stupid Edward I mean the nerve of him asking some other woman to mar….. I can't even say it but damn if I hated Raven already then I hated her more now.

"We are now arriving at Port Angeles" The attendant said.

"Here we are" Nicholas said as he looked over me to the airport.

"Here we are" I repeated a little lower.

We made our way out the airport with no problems until one of the security guards came up to me and then asked "Is this man bothering you?" I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked

"The one behind you" He replied and I looked back to see a smiling Nicholas. Okay Nicholas is a good looking man but with that scar and the way he was dress I just looked like he was out jail or was about to kill some one. I was about to reply when Nicholas placed his hand around my shoulders.

"Well sir this little lady happens to be my wife" He said in a hill belly accent that I found funny so I couldn't help but laugh a little. He then added "Isn't that right honey buns" as he squeezed both my cheeks together making my lips puff out as he made kissing noises as though about to kiss me.

"Sorry" The man said as she blushed deeply and quickly walked off. The minute he was gone we busted out laughing. Then Nicholas phone rang. I didn't even know he had a phone?

"Hello?" He said and then I heard what sounded like a females voice say "you here already?" a little angry. "Yeah and I got some more help?" He replied and then the woman said "Good come over already there is word out that they may attack today" urgently. "Bye" He said as he clicked.

"Well" I said

"Let's go" He said and we made our way to the parking lots. He walked to a black BMW casually as he went to the front door his nail grew longer and sharper and he used it to picket the lock.

"Nicholas?" I said a little shocked. He climbed into the car and turned it on and said "Well you getting in or what?" I sighed as I climbed into the passenger's side.

"Buckle up" He said as he sped off.

"Slow down do you want to kill us?!" I screamed and he just looked at me

"Like this would kill us" he said as he let out a simple "ha" and went faster. In no time I could see the broken sign that said 'You are now entering Forks'. We weren't even in Forks yet when five werewolves blocked our way in.

"Nicholas?" I asked a little worried and all he did was smile evilly as he went the fastes the car would allow. The Wolfs did no movement to move and so we went right through them. One of them held on to the top of our car and started ripping the roof open.

"Take care of that" Nicholas told me and I looked at him and he sighed and said "Told ya you couldn't handle this" and he made a movement to move but I stopped him. Oh I'll show him of course I can do this. I climbed to the back sit and as I did so the Wolf ripped of the roof and landed on top of me. He growled deeply as he clawed at me.

"You Bastard!" I screamed as I punched him several times until I was able to push him out the car. He landed with a loud 'Thud' and rolled a couple of times before he stopped and stood up. As he did so he turned back to a person. By that time we were too far and I could barely make out the shape of a man. I climbed back to the passenger's side and then Nicholas looked at me.

"You got ruffed up" He said

"Hey I think I did pretty well especially my first time fighting a wolf" I said

"You're right" He said and then he took a dirt path into a secluded area.

"Where are we?" I asked as he pulled up to this beautiful home.

"Home" he said and he got out and so did I.

We made our way to the house. We walked in to see a very crowded place. There were Vampires everywhere. Some were sitting on the couch watching TV while others were standing in the hallways. Some women Vampire were on top of the stairs looking down at everyone.

"Nicholas!" One of the women on the top of the stairs said as she made her way to him and hugged him.

"Emily" He said as he kissed both her cheeks. She quickly turned to me and gave me this dirty look but then turned back to him with a smile.

"Who is this?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"This is Bella" He said as he put his arm around me.

"Nice to meet you Emily" I said as I shook her hand and she just smiled and shook my hand too but then walked off.

"Don't worry about her" Nicholas said as he led me to a room.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To meet the leader" He said.

We walked in to this office to see an empty desk.

"I guess she isn't here" Nicholas said and as we turned around there stood a woman who made us jump back.

"Nicholas" She said as she kissed his cheeks and then turned to me and said "This must be your friend" She said and then said "My name is Catherine".

"My name is Bella" I said

"Nice to meet you Bella" She said as she kissed both my cheeks.

"Please take a seat" she said as she sat at her desk and we took our seats.

"Well Bella I have an understanding that you want to join us" she said casually.

"Yes"

"Well do you think you're up to the task in hand?"

"What would that be?"

"To kill any Wolf when ever you get the chance" she said. I didn't come here for this. I didn't come to fight but if I say no will they just send me out of here or leave me to die. If I go along with this a little longer my chances of finding Jacob are higher.

"Yes" I replied

"Good girl" She said as she stood up and then said "Then I would like to introduce you to your group. In walked in six people.

"This is Samantha" She said as the blonde girl stepped forward and nodded at my direction.

"This is Samuel" She said as a really Buff man stepped forward and also nodded at my way.

"This is Elizabeth" She said and the short girl with red hair stepped forward and also nodded my way.

"This is Emanuel" She said as a tall skinny blonde man stepped forward and also nodded my way.

"This is Cory" She said as a well build man with long curly hair stepped forward and nodded my way.

"Lastly this is Carla" She said as a petite girl with long black hair stepped forward and nodded my way also.

"Of course you already know Nicholas" she said and then she said "Well guys this is your new members Nicholas and Bella". So this was my group the one that I would go out and kill with. Could I really do that? Could I really take another human life and if I could wouldn't I become what I was fighting against all my life? A monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY PEOPLE BUT WONT BE ON FOR A WHILE**

**BY THIS I MEAN THAT MY COMPUTER IS NOT WORKING AT THE MOMENT AND MY ONLY OTHER COMPUTER WOULD BE THE LIBRARIES AND I DON'T THINK AN HOUR IS ENOUGH FOR ME TO WRITE A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER SO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T GET MAD JUST BARE WITH ME AND I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK I LOVE MY STORIES TOO MUCH TO LEAVE THEM SO YEAH.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK AND ON TRACK. SO SORRY FOR MY LATENESS BUT BETTER LATE THEN NEVER RIGHT?...HEHE ……….BUT REALLY AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I'M BACK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough I realized that my group was the weakest out of the rest of the groups. My members had one major weakness that affected us all. Samantha was to damn of a neat freak and anything dirty freaked her out…..really badly. Samuel had anger problems which came in good hand but he tended to get madder toward us for no god damn reason. Elizabeth had her own thing going on she was more likely having sex or flirting with a guy instead of working with us. Emanuel was too damn kind he was more worried about others than himself always putting himself in danger. Cory was just an ass hole always thinking he was boss and he was always right no matter what. Carla was too shy I mean she was there but not really there with us she was isolated from us. Some times I thought me and Nicholas were the only real members but we had our weakness too. Nicholas was too vengeful just focusing on killing which scared me sometimes and me……..well I was the opposite I was scared of killing……..of becoming a monster.

For the first week nothing happened, the attack was a false alarm, but that changed when there was a big explosion in a near by warehouse. It didn't seem like a big deal so we were send of………the weak group.

"This is stupid!" Nicholas roared as he kicked the ground. He was obviously frustrated with the fact that this wasn't important. He kicked the ground a couple of times and threw dust in the air.

"Watch out!" Samantha warned as she growled lightly and dusted her shoes. Nicholas just rolled his eyes and headed toward the back of the warehouse.

"Okay so lets split up" Cory said and Samuel just laughed sarcastically. "What is so funny?" Cory asked him annoyed

"Please this isn't anything to find here it's just some young wolfs doing pranks" Samuel said as he leaned against the burned wall.

"Just does what I say" Cory said in a commanding voice. Samuel that kicked off the wall making it collapse behind him as he got all up in Cory's face.

"I …don't…have…to…do…anything…you say" Samuel said as he clenched his hands into fists and was ready to attack when he heard a loud 'thud' behind the warehouse and we hurried to see what it was.

I big wolf covered all of poor Nicholas as he clawed at him. Samuel was the first to react and tackle the wolf to the ground as I rushed to Nicholas.

"Nicholas you okay?" I asked as I rested his head on my lap.

"Peachy" he replied as he groaned and weakly got up.

Samuel picked up the whole and forcefully through him against the wall making it crumple and we all followed behind. As we stepped in we realize it was a mistake. Wolf came at us at different directions at once.

A wolf clawed at my stomach making me go back hitting poor Carla and making her fly out the building. Before I could go and check on her Emanuel was already outside and a wolf wasn't far behind. I was pulled back forcefully by my hair and I turned around side kicking the wolf. It whimpered in pain and I came at it with force and kicked it in the stomach making the wolf fly back. Just when I thought I was finished I was tackled to the ground face down.

"Get the fuck of me!!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle of his grip but it was not use. I heard a deep growl and then just then his heavy wait was off me. I heard a loud 'thud' and then I turned to see a dead wolf beside me. The wolf shivered till he was back to his….or her human body. She laid there naked and stained by her own blood. Then the chaos was over just like that. I looked around to see that all the wolfs were gone and that my members stood confused of what to do of this. For the first time ever they fought a battle and they were closed to failing if it wasn't for Nicholas and killing that wolf. The death of this one wolf caused them all to coward away but the fact that they almost failed stuck with them and me.

"You okay?" Nicholas asked as he helped him up.

"Yea" I said as I turned away from that girl not even yet a woman.

"Its okay" he said as he rubbed my back but I just shook of his touch and walked outside. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any worse there Carla kneeled beside the dead body of Emanuel. The fire was just about out when we stood in a circle around him and Carla.

"What happened" Cory asked in a whisper. Carla just looked at Emanuel's dead body.

"What happened!" Samuel asked annoyed as he picked her up roughly. Suddenly she swung her arm and punched him forcefully making him let her go as he stumbled back.

"Don't ever fucken touch me you bastard!!" She said surprising us all by her language as she ran off and no one daring to go after her.

One life for another, but why Emanuel?...he was innocent. To think of it I didn't know much about my new members ……..there's something out here and I'll find out what it is. First thing is ……..who was Emanuel.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived our group was treated as heroes. People came up to us patting our backs and kissing ass. Everyone enjoyed this new found fame but me. How could they act like this? We just lost Emanuel and no one cares. Sure they said they sorry's but that was it. Emanuel went around doing things for everyone and this is what he gets! I couldn't take it so I left to my room that I shared with Carla who by the way was not back yet.

The night seemed to drag on as I waited for Carla to arrive. I could still hear all the chatting from all over the place. What have I gotten myself into? It's been a week and I haven't even started looking for Jacob. I headed to the door when I heard someone approaching it. I opened it to see Carla in Nicholas arms.

"What happened?" I asked as he stepped in placing her in my bed.

"I don't know she was like this when I found her" He said as he covered her with the blanket

"You went after her?" I asked surprised I didn't notice

"It was getting late and she wasn't back" he said shrugging his shoulders and then said "I found her in a meadow"

"Meadow?" I asked

"It's not far from here but still she was just laying there like nothing" He said as he looked at her with pitying eyes. He then shook his head as he just said a simple later as he walked out.

I made my way over to the bed and sat on the edge just smoothing out her hairs. Her eyes wide open as she looked at the empty wall.

"I told him but he didn't listen" She suddenly said in a whisper

"Carla?" I asked as I stopped touching her hair and looked at her intently. She then sat up and pressed her knees against her chest as she looked at me now

"I saw it behind him and I told him but he just ignored and then" she stayed quieted and then suddenly she said "Bam! That stupid wolf was on him in a sec and he dragged him off somewhere in a hurry and I went after them but the wolf was playing games"

I sat next to her and placed my arm around her and rubbed her arm lightly.

"Finally it stopped but it was too late the wolf turned back to this human self and had Emanuel already in a hot blaze" she said as she sobbed tearlessly

"I'm sorry" was all I could say to her

"That stupid wolf laughed at my pain when he saw me and then in a mocking voice said "Jacob was here" and left" she said as she trembled with anger now. In that moment I felt a sense of relief but yet or fear.

Had Jacob really done that? … Maybe it wasn't the same Jacob? …and why poor Emanuel?

"Carla, can you tell me about Emanuel?" I asked in a quiet voice. Interested Carla crossed her legs and leaned forward.

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Everything well just enough to know who he was…I mean he is dead and I'm suppose to mourn for a guy who I didn't even know…I feel horrible" I said in a whisper.

"His name was Michael but changed it to Emanuel after he got changed" she started as she looked at me and then looked out the window at the full moon and continued "He was only 20 when he got attacked in an alley in the year 1924 in New York, He was not a power vampire so he was a mockery among the vampire community and he fought to give himself a name, He was often caught in dirty dealing trying to make a life, For many years he was in the run from a big Vamp family that he had stolen money from but soon they caught up with him, They made a deal with him they told him to find a seer who would give him all they needed and he just needed to be a messenger, he would meet this Vamp and get all he needed and then would report back to them, What he saw was too precious and so he ran off, In the years to come we would meet and then up here, can you believe it to this day he never told me what he saw" She said with a light laugh as she then sighed and looked at the moon stuck in a memory.

A seer? Could she be talking about Alice? Was it because of what he saw that caused Jacob to kill him? Maybe what Emanuel had seen was something the wolf didn't want any other vampire to know like Emanuel himself didn't want to tell anyone.

Just as I got my theory Nicholas walked into our room.

"Bella come with me" He said in an urgent voice.

"What is it?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"This" he said handing me an envelope

"What is it?" I asked as he placed it on my hands.

"I don't know found it on the front door when I came in with Carla" He said as he shrugged his shoulders. I looked down at the envelope and realized why he had handed it to me; it had my name on it. It read Isabella Swan, when I saw it I knew it could only be from one person.

Nicholas walked away as I opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

Bella,

Who knew you would come back to Forks some day? Even though you had gone missing and everyone thought you had just ran away after your parents deaths but I knew that you would come back. Bella you know I would never forget you. Please meet me at the warehouse so we can chat. I want to know so many things like why are you hanging around vampires? You do know what they can do right?

Be safe,

Jacob

I folded the paper back to into the envelope and stood dumbfounded as I decided what to do. Jacob didn't realize I was a vampire and was some what hoping that I would come back to him but how can this be? He seems so sincere like the old Jacob I knew the one I liked but he had just killed a vampire and started this whole war. Standing around wasn't going to answer any of my questions but talking with Jacob would. I guess it's decided… to Jacob I go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella where are you going" Carla asked as she sat up.

"Just for a walk" I replied as I closed the door behind me.

The rest were still being praised and what not. I passed by unnoticed and walked out the front door.

"Bella" Nicholas said sternly behind me. I turned around surprised

"Yes"

"Where are you going?" He asked

"For a walk" I answered as I turned to walk

"What did that letter say?" He asked as he gripped my upper arm stopping me on my tracks

"Nothing important" I answered as I got out of his grip

"Fine then go off and get killed for all I care!" he said angered and slammed the door in my face.

"Whatever I don't need saving!" I screamed back and turned around storming off.

Who does he think he is! I do not need saving! I am not some princess in distress! God I hate men who think woman need them for protecting! Especially when hello! You are a VAMPIRE! God how can he be so … so … so … so ARG! I cannot even think of anything to say anymore!

"Bella!" His cheerful voice startled me.

"Jacob?" I asked as I turned to the woods and his shadowy figure cam into focus.

He stepped in and stood there his muscular body. His tanned skin sprinkled in sweat and dirt. His ripped jeans seemed to stretch even more with each big step.

"Bella" he said in disbelief as he placed both his hand on my cheeks

"You're cold" he said

"You're hot" I said.

His hand traced my face lightly as sighed. I closed my eyes as his forehead rested against mine.

"It's really you" he said as his tears landed on my cheeks rolling down off my chin. He wiped at the tears on my face mistaking them for mine.

"Jacob" I said quietly

"Bella" he said as he lifted my chin up and looked down on me.

"Jaco…"

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked surprised

Should I tell him?... no he will trust me this way better.

"Contacts" I said in a laugh

"I know what you are doing" he said as his hand moved to my hand and pulled into a sitting position.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your disguise"

"What disguise?"

"Hello of a vampire" he said.

"Ah… yeah" I said not knowing what to do

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Um… Um…" I started stuttering

"Bella!" I heard Nicholas holler through the woods

"It's Nicholas" I said as I shot up

"Hurry get out off here" I said as I pulled him up

"No that Blood sucker can go to hell" he said as his body seemed to flex rapidly

"No! You will ruin my cover up and get me killed" I said urgently

"I can protect you" he said

"Please" I said looking into my eyes.

"Fine" he said and ran off without a good bye.

"You can come out now Nicholas" I said as I crossed my arms

"See have no fear Nicholas is always here to the rescue" he said in a smile as he picked me up bridal style and ran toward the house

"Put me down" I said sternly and he slowed down a bit

"You almost got caught there" he said in a chuckle

"Whatever"

"Why are you lying to him" he said

"I need to find something's out and I need him to trust me for that" I said

"I don't care what he is to you but he is a wolf and so I will not hesitate to kill him" he said as he placed me and down.

He walked around me and stepped into the house.

Great just what I needed! Hotheaded Nicholas after Jacob. This means my time was running short I had my work cut out for me.


	7. Chapter 7

This morning the house was very calm. It was a very sunny day, which meant that a lot of us were out taking in the sun light. Except my group of course. It is sad to say but we are outcasts except that one night with the warehouse fight when we were seen as heroes, warriors even. Ever since that night, I have not seen Jacob. I wonder what he was doing at this moment.

"Bella" Carla said in her soft voice

"What is it Carla?" I said as I walked over to her bed and sat down

"I miss him" she said as she gasped loudly

"Its okay" I said as I ran my fingers along her hair.

"I wish I could go to sleep and not wake up" she said as she curled up even more and stayed still not moving or breathing.

I stood up, kissed her forehead lightly, and walked out the room. As I headed down the stairs, Nicholas appeared stopping me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Where are you going? To see that wolf" he said

"No"

"Then where are you going?" he asked

"Down stairs" I said as I moved around him and walked down the stairs. Nicholas quietly fallowed me.

"Are you going to fallow me?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Just to make sure you are not going to do something stupid" he said

"Something like this?" I said as I turned around and grabbed his neck and as quickly as I had grabbed him, I let him go

"Leave me alone," I said as I walked out to the backyard and this time he did not fallow.

The breeze blew right through me and for the first time his image and name came into my mind.

"What are you doing at this moment?" I asked aloud as I sighed. He had not crossed my mind since I have gotten here.

"With Raven I suppose," I said in a whisper as I almost choked up just thinking about it

"You're an ass hole you know that" I said more loudly almost in a shout

Then the before I saw him I heard his footsteps as he walked up behind me



"I am?" Jacob said as he came up behind me and hugged me.

I shook my head as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you alone?" he asked as I turned around

"I was hoping I would find you," I said and he smiled wide at that answer

"I can't stay long," he said as he looked around "All the bloodsuckers are out and they might catch my scent"

"Can you answer me one question?" I asked

"What is it?" he said

"How did this all happen?" I asked

"It's a long story," he said

"I have time," I said

"I don't" he simply said as he looked around "Tonight, see you," he said as he ran off.

I laid down and let my skin soak up the sunlight.

I tried to relax but I could not. Soon I would know everything. Maybe the Cullens were wrong maybe Jacob was innocent…. Maybe.

Before I knew it, the sun had set and it was night. Why bother going back home? Jacob should be coming by soon.

What if?... what if he isn't innocent?... What if he is going to tell me some bloody war story?

I gotta get out of here

I stood up in a flash

"Where are you going?" Jacob's voice startled me

"Jacob?" I said as I backed up a little facing him not his chest

"Were you going to leave?" He said looking confused

"A… No… I just thought you weren't going to show"

"Well I'm here" He said sitting down

"Well what you want to know?" He asked as I sat down

"Everything" I said



Do I? I thought to myself as I noticed eary silence surrounding us. It felt like we were around a camping fire and he was going to tell a scary story.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay" he said as he sat down in front of me.

I let out an unnecessary breath as I laid down looking up at the night sky. Even though he wasn't touching me I could feel his body heat warming me up. It was a very calming sensation.

"How" I simply asked almost in a demanding voice.

"It began shortly after u went missing. Everybody went crazy looking for you. Especially me Bells" he said reminding me of my father. I tensed realizing this was the first time remembering him… them at all.

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching out to me

"I'm fine," I said raising my hand stopping him. He placed his hand back next to him.

"Go on" I said

"I don't know if it was finding your blood or when it sank it that you were dead but next thing I new I was transforming into this wolf out of rage. I didn't just have to deal with your death but with this," he said as he gripped his hands as he trembled lightly.

A part of me wanted to reach out and console him but I could not bring myself to do it. For some reason I knew he was to blame for all of this.

"What you do" I said not really wanting to know.

"I couldn't control it. It happened so fast and I freaked out. My senses took over. All I could smell where them. I went after the cullens" he said in an angered voice

"What why?!" I screamed sitting up right away.

"That's where their scent was! All over your blood" he said now trembling.

"Just thinking about them makes me…" his voice drifted off as his trembling became uncontrollable.

"Jake!" I said holding him still

Suddenly his eyes widen and he pushed me off sending me flying across the field. I landed hard, too surprised to do anything.

"How are you so strong and so cold" he said as the space between us became smaller.

"Jake don't" was all I could say.

"I knew it" he said now at hands reach

"I…" I didn't know what to say

"You're one of them!" he said now growling as he pounded his arms to the ground and right in front of me transforming.

"Jake! Its still me Bella I haven't changed" I begged as he just stared at me through his eyes. His snout wrinkled a little and cocked his head to one side. Almost as if he was considering what I saying.

He growled and howled almost as if he was trying to communicate with me.

"I don't understand you" I said

He groaned and phased back. He stood there in front of me naked.

"You have changed" he said as he stepped closer to me making me feel uncomfortable.

"Jake" I said softer as he placed his hand on my cheek and with his thumb traced over my lips

"You're cold. back then you would have blushed" he said

"You've changed too" I simply said

"I'm sorry" he said as he held me tight

"I don't know what I would have done if I had hurt you" he said hugging me harder

"Jake!" I said gasping and he immediately let go of me

"Sorry" he said

We stood there in silence. I didn't know what to do or say.

"I still love you Bells" he said as he leaned down to kiss me

"Jake…" I said turning around

"I'm just glad you're here with me" he said cutting me off

He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"I can't" I said pushing him away

"Its too late to do anything now bella!" he screamed as he gripped my upper arms

"Its done! Nothing will change this. Forks will stay like this" he said almost proud as he let me go

"Why?! What do you gain from this! what's the point! Tell me!" I screamed now frustrated.

"They don't have the right to live!" he said

"why? Why not them? Why do u get to live!" I screamed

"I am nothing like them!" he screamed as he stepped toward me

"No you're not. You're worse. You're hunting them…. Us" I said as I stepped back.

He wasn't my Jacob anymore. He was some one else. My Jacob died the minute he became this.

"What is that supposed to mean! Huh?? Are you threading me?" he said in a smirk

"Jake…" I said in a warning tone

"Im not a child anymore" he said in a growl

"and your not my bella anymore" he said crouching

"I was never yours" I said and then Edward came to mind

Before I knew it he was coming at me. I didn't want to. I couldn't . I wont do it. I will not fight you jake.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't even have time to think. I was rolling on the ground slamming to a stop on a tree. I took out a breath of pain. A wolf came at super speed at me, I got on my feet and climbed on the side of the tree and jumped off going passed Jacob. I landed feline like and quickly turned to see Jacob stop in his tracks and turn to me.

"Jacob please don't do this" I said now in crouching position

All I got was a roar as he came at me. I tried to jump out of the way but he grabbed my leg in his mouth and I landed with a loud 'thug' on the ground and he swung me like a rag, anymore of this and he would provably rip my leg off. I gave him a hard kick with my free leg on his nose and he let out a whimper. Right as I couldn't handle anymore of the pain of my mangled leg it was already starting to heal and so I took off run with Jacob not far behind. I didn't want to do this I don't want to fight him or want him to get hurt.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I turned aroung grabbing a fallen thick tree trunk and swinging at him.

It landed right in this ribs and he went flying backwards landing hard on the ground.

"Jacob please stop!" I said as I got on top of him trying to hold down and all he did was wiggle trying to get out of my hold

"Please listen I don't want to fight! Please stop" I said the last part almost in a whisper, wishing hard I could cry because all I could do was come up with was a choking sound in my throat and then right under me he phased back.

"Bella" he said in a weak voice

"what! What is it?" I asked in a worried voice

"Can you get of me? I think you broke a couple of ribs" he said coughing a little of blood up and I quickly got up sitting next to him, holding my knees against my chest close.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked

"I don't know when you left, it was like my heart was ripped out I guess I was blinded by heartbreak" he said still laying there

"Why did you do all of these?" I asked

"Because they all needed to pay, they made this happened" he said his voice still monotone

"No, you made this the cullens had nothing to do with this all you did was created a witch hunt"

"If you want me to apologize I wont because I have nothing to apologize for" he said now sitting up

"You okay?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off

"Yeah just needed to wait for my ribs to heal" he said taking a deep breath

"I don't know you anymore" he continued to say and all I did was just look at him. He was right I wasn't the bella he knew or that I knew for that fact.

"You changed too" I simply said biting my bottom lip

"Bella, what do you want me to say? I was filled with anger and okay may I got out of control and went a little crazy…"

"little crazy?" I said raising my eyebrow

"Okay okay but I don't know bella what do you want me to do? There is nothing that will change all of this" he said now standing up

"Bella I want you out of my land and your friend, this is my last warning" he said as he started walking away.

Looking at him as he walked away I realized that he was naked! But that's not the point. I wanted to run to him and hug him but he was right nothing could change any of this. So I just let him go and went to spread his mission. When I got back everyone was waiting for me and had many question. Aparently everyone heard what went on but we're prohibited by the leader who was also there waiting for me.

"He simply said to get of his land, all of us and it was his last warning" I said

"Then its war!" Nicholas roared as everyone else did too

"No" the leader said and everyone shut up

"What!" Nicholas screamed in outrage

"Nicholas! Listen! This is not the time, I think we should wait" she said smiling as she walked back into the house

And Nicholas simply stormed off punching every tree in his way. I don't know but all I didn't know was that I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted out and so I made my way to the leader.

"Its alright" She said before I even got inside yet

"You are not ment for this anyway" she said simply turning to face me

"How do you…"

"Emanuel, he told me what he had seen" she said sitting and she suggested I do the same thing

"The first day he got here he told me, you see I was like Nicholas I was full of hatred too and wanted revenge I was here as a ruthless leader but once he told me what was really going to happened I just waisted time till your arrival" she said smiling

"What?"

"He knew if that he had giving away what he saw at that moment, the outcome of this would be much more worse and so he ran and kept it safe for years" and that's all she said I waited for more but I knew she wasn't going to say anymore. I guess I wasn't supposed to know. I started walking away when I heard her stand up

"Just so you know we wont fight, everything will be right again soon enough but I suggest you don't come back anytime soon" she said and I closed the door behind me

What do I do know? Where do I head? Maybe is time I grew up and faced my fears?


	10. Chapter 10

I made my way out the house toward a car as I was about to open the door Nicholas was in front of me.

"Hey" I said now facing him

"Are you leaving?" he asked as he still held my hand

"Yeah I think its time I faced my demons" I said laughing lightly

"I like it when you smile" he said as he caressed my cheek

"Nicho.."

"I like you" he said abruptly

"Nicholas I can't" I said as I pulled away

"You don't have to leave" he said begging me with his eyes

"Where did this come from!" I finally screamed frustrated

"I don't know I guess when I became over protective over you" he said smiling

"But you never did anything or showed anything" I said rubbing my forehead

"You don't know how bad I wanted to rip out of Emily's grip and go to you" he said somewhat in a growl

"Look Emily likes you" I said as I placed both my hands on his shoulders

"No" he said as he grabbed both my hands

"It doesn't matter" I simply said as I turned away from him

I couldn't lie to him or myself, I had acted like a child and runaway from my problems. I had only my thoughts in mind and wanted no reason to think other wise. I guess I was just afraid of the fact that maybe I was wrong. Here stood Nicholas and I could so easily stay and start something new. I could pretend or I could learn to love him. But was I so selfish or worse that scared of Edward?

"Take care" I said as I got in the car and drove away. I guess I hadn't lost myself completely; old Bella was still here somewhere.

The plan was extremely long I couldn't help it but fidget the whole time. For some reason I knew Alice was waiting for me. I don't know what I wanted I guess I just wanted answers. But I know what and who I wanted gone. I don't know why I let my jealousy get the best of me, I was such a girl. I sighed as I moved around my seat. Everything had gotten out of control so fast and I wanted to fix it and in the end i still came out losing. I guess a part of me wanted Jacob to be the old Jake the one I once liked so much and I wanted him to still love me. I guess he still did but it was too late to do anything about what had happened because it happened and that's that.

As I got off the plane and walked the more I regretted this. Maybe I shouldn't have come back for all I know Edward could have moved on.

"I should have stayed" I said to myself

"Nooo" Alice said surprising me and hugging me

"Alice how you been?" I asked

"Fine but my brother on the other hand miserable" Alice said as she started walking me out

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes

"He will explain everything when we get home" she said

"What! Right now? No way" I said stopping

"This is what you came for right?" she said

"I guess" I said walking with her now

"Don't worry nobody will be home im just dropping you off and then im leaving" she said starting the car

"Making sure I get there is more like it" I said as I crossed my arms and she just laughed

I was there before I could blink 4 times, she was so quick I was out the car and she was gone. Edward totally new I was here I guess he was going to wait for me to go in. I took many unnecessary breaths before walking up the steps to the front door; before I knocked he opened the door.

He made a move to come towards me but thought otherwise as he stepped aside letting me walk in. I sat down on the couch as he made his way over me and sat down.

"Edward…" I started to say but he cut me off

"Bella let me explain everything was a misunderstanding" he said now standing up

"I don't know how raven planed it or how it happened I just know that one minute she is saying that she has no place to live and needed a place to crash and then she just walks out saying she needs something to do and is gone" he said kind of fast as he started pacing back and forth

"Then she was back and I just offered for her to stay here awhile until she gets settled and next thing I know she is hugging me and really over joyed I don't know how she timed it so well or how she knew you were going to be there" he said now rubbing his head and sat back down.

"I know she had come to see me and said something about being able to marry you know and what not and then she left and I came over right away to figure out what was going on" I said as I stood up now

"I feel so stupid I mean I let her fool me and worse I ran away without getting the whole story" I said pacing

"Okay sit down" he said as he pulled me back down on the couch

"The story is I did love her once upon a time but that was so long ago when I saw her at rose's wedding I was as shocked as you were I hadn't thought about her in a long time" he said now holding my hand

"She even tried to court me can you believe that" he said laughing lightly

"All I could think about was you and if you were okay, all I could go on with was Alice's visions of you" he said kissing my hand

"Raven didn't even last a week here, Alice and Rosalie made it hell for her" he said smiling and that made me smile

"I love you" he said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"I love you too" as we both leaned into a passionate kiss

"Don't ever leave me again please" he said as he leaned his head against my chest

"I promise" I said as we just sat there holding each other

Finally I felt at home in his arms. I felt safe like I was finally doing the right thing. Sure a part of me went back to forks to safe Jacob but the truth was I went back to get a little taste of what we had, I wanted to feel love. I felt betrayed and I just wanted something to make me feel sane. In the end nothing can change what happened it did and that's that. Now everything is on the path of getting better.


End file.
